Four Seasons
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Four Seasons, For Love. Kataang.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. But I do own pie, which is a close second in awesomeness.**

**I was watching the episode with the below song in it, and thought, "Woah! Avatar fanfic right there!" And so here it is!**

_Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall_

_Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall_

_Four Seasons, For Love_

_Four Seasons, For Love_

_~Iroh_

Winter

It was winter when they were last here. Snow had covered the entire temple, the trees had been bare, the air had been chilling to the bone. Although they were here and it was winter again, there was a different feeling about the place. Last time, it had been a feeling of emptiness, a feeling of an unknown darkness, a feeling of foreboding. This time, it was a feeling of promise.

They walk through the temple and cme to Monk Gyatso's statue. "Do you want a minute alone Aang?" she asks.

"No, I want you with me," he replies. He takes a deep breath and faces the statue. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when the firebenders came. I should've been. But I wasn't. But I think it was for a reason. I wouldn't have lived if I hadn't run away. I've come to terms with that. I just want you to know..." he takes a deep, shuddering breath. She squeezes his hand to let him know that she's there for him. "You were like a father to me. And you were the best a kid could ever ask for." Tears roll down his face. "I'll never forget you, as long as I live." He smiles. She embraces him in a hug.

"He'd be proud of you. I know it," she says.

"I know," he replies softly. "I know."

Spring

They're in a flowery meadow. They can hear a river somewhere in the distance. They lay down in the grass, reveling in the feeling of the sun on their skin. She has her head on his chest, her hand tracing light circles across it. He has his arm around her, holding her close.

"I never much liked spring until I met you," she says out of nowhere.

"Why not?" he asks, curiosity tinging his voice.

"It meant winter was over. Winter's my favorite season," she reminds him.

"So why'd you start liking spring?" he asks.

"It reminds me of you," she says, acting as though it were the simplest thing on earth.

He sits up, disrupting her tracing and making her have to sit up also. "How?" he says.

"Spring is colorful and happy. Spring is a new beginning, a hope of better days, a light after the darkness of winter. Therefore, you remind me of spring," she clarifies, a smile gracing her features.

Summer

They lay on the roof of their current temporary home looking at the vast expanse of stars above them. The stars twinkle off and on, as though trying to put on a show.

"They're beautiful," she comments.

"They most definitely are," he replies.

"I wonder where they come from," she says, her voice tinged with the curiosity he knows is burning deep within her.

"I like to think the stars are the people of the past," he says. "They watch over us constantly, making sure to remind us what's truly beautiful in life."

"That was very deep," she comments, laughter poking through her speech.

He shrugs. "You made me think of it," he says.

"How?" she asks incredulously.

"Because every time I look at the stars, I think of you, and the stars that shine in your eyes."

Fall

"Fly with me."

"What?"

"Fly with me."

She looks at him in disbelief.

"Why?"

"It's autumn," he says.

"So?" she asks. "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's the season of the airbenders. I want to share this with you." The look in his eyes is too much, and she gives in.

They're standing at the edge of the cliff. The sea is crashing on the rocks below.

"You're going to go on top of me, alright?"

"Alright," she says. She grabs onto him, and he situates the glider over her.

"Are you ready?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yes," she says.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" he asks.

"I know," she says. "I trust you with my life."

And as they take off and glide over the sea with the wind whipping at their faces, she knows it will always be that way. She'll always trust him to keep her in flight.


End file.
